A Thousand Years
by swimgirl213
Summary: "I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more." For a thousand years, Klaus has been traveling the world. But he will never be able to forget what he left behind. Who he left behind. Those piercing blue eyes haunt him with every step he takes, until he finally stops walking
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Klaus walked into the fourth bar of the night. His buzz was steadily growing, which he was grateful for. It had been a long day, and it was truly just getting started.

He took a seat at a barstool in between, but not too close to, two human males, both seeming to be drowning their sorrows into their liquor. Klaus made a mental note to leave the bar before one of them either started sobbing or screaming. He expected the former.

He made a motion with his pointer finger and brought the waitress to him.

"I'll take the best whiskey you've got," he looked into her eyes, "quickly." His compulsion took her mind easily as she made herself move at a quick speed. When she returned, he gave her his famous smirk. "Thanks, love."

Klaus lifted the glass up off the bar and swirled the liquid, trying to smell its contents. He placed the glass to his lips and downed its contents in a single swing. He felt the burn as the liquid crawled its way down his throat. He cleared his throat, gesturing to the bartender a second time. She looked and new instantly it was refill time. She grabbed the bottle and brought it over. Klaus new that this was only the first of many times, the date on the calendar behind the bar mocked him.

Klaus got his first good look at the bartender as she came to refill his glass. She was a pretty litte brunette with a slim waist and a not so slim behind. She shimmied her way to him, giving him a playful flash of her eyes and a small lip bite. On any other night, Klaus might have taken her up on her not so subtle offer, but not tonight. Tonight was dedicated to the only person in the world that could ever hold his heart. The girl he hasn't seen in a thousand years. The girl he could never forget about. Before the bartender could finish pouring his second round, he grabbed the bottle and threw a Franklin in her direction. He then began to stand, getting off the stool. These drinks would be best in the comfort of his own home.

She looked at him curiously before grabbing the bill. "Have a nice night," she purred before she turned and walked up to the man on his right. The one who had started sobbing into his hands. Klaus rolled his eyes as he made his way across the bar. _Humans,_ he thought to himself.

Klaus readjusted the position he had on the bottle so that he was grabbing it by its neck. He thought about using vampire speed to get to his car, but he decided against it. It was a beautiful evening in England. There was no need to leave its beauty so soon.

Klaus let his mind wander, which most of the time was a dangerous idea. His mind flooded with thoughts of past feuds and battles. His mind instantly thought of New Orleans and the kingdom he had maintained before it all went sour. He thought of the werewolf that the witches claimed was carrying his child. Of course, it was a lie. Luckily, Hayley and her baby boy both died in childbirth, a complication that the witches didn't foresee. With nothing over Klaus's head anymore, he was free to do as he pleased. So, he slaughtered them. He took his anger out on them. They had bossed him around. Didn't they realize they had been playing with fire?

He reached his car, his mood even more sour than it had been when he'd left the bar. Of course he had managed to take back New Orleans. Marcel was nothing compared to the Original hybrid. Since Klaus was seven hundred years Marcel's senior, the battle was short and sweet. As soon as he was dead, all his followers fled the city, leaving everything for Klaus and his family.

It was peaceful for a time. His family enjoyed the life of royalty like they had when New Orleans had first began. His sister enjoyed it most of all. Rebekah was actually happy there, especially when the Donovan boy had agreed to becoming a vampire and spending eternity with her. To Klaus's knowledge, they were somewhere in South America, exploring the world together. Klaus's mind instantly thought of the one person he'd offered to show the world to. That was always what he'd wanted to do, take her to anywhere and everywhere, as long as they were together.

But she never came.

He remembered that even when the great battle for New Orleans had begun, she'd stayed away. When the place he had learned to call home was leveled, never to be rebuilt again, she still never came.

Of course, Klaus had kept tabs on her for a while. He dropped that over nine hundred years ago, finally choosing to recognize that she was never coming. That he was going to live out his life like he always had. In solitude.

His brother and sister both had left him when the last building in New Orleans hit the ground. Elijah vanished, with not even a trace of where he was going. After a changed phone number and no calls, Klaus had decided that Elijah finally left him as well. Rebekah still checked in on occasion, promising visits that never actually happened.

Klaus had not stopped in one place for too long until he had found this little village in England. It was tiny and there were no other supernatural creatures there. It was relatively peaceful, and Klaus enjoyed its simplicity. He also knew he would need to move on soon because too many people knew his whereabouts.

Klaus had his fair share of enemies and he knew it. He had been living for over two thousand years, and since he was not the nicest guy, he tended to make enemies before making friends. Especially when it came to the supernatural.

Word had somehow gotten out that his blood was the cure for a werewolf bite, and since the werewolf population had tripled in size since his own werewolf gene had been activated, that meant more and more vampires were getting bitten. Klaus laughed bitterly as he remember those who had idiotically came to him for aid. He never gave a single drop of his blood to anyone. The last person he healed from a werewolf bite had been Damon Salvatore back in 2013, 1003 years ago.

Klaus got out of his car and walked up the steps that lead to his front door. He turned the handle and opened it. Of course he never locked his front door. There was nothing of intense value in his home. He looked behind him once just to check. He saw a blonde haired girl turn the corner to a different street, quickly leaving his view and putting Her back to the forefront of his mind. The one that got away.

He placed his car keys on the table by the door as he walked into the foyer, humming a song softly as he shed his coat. He smoothly closed the door before uncapping the whiskey and taking a long swing. _The alcohol has improved amazingly over the years,_ he thought to himself as he felt his buzz grow, _so much stronger now. _He took yet another swing, reveling in the burn it sent down his throat.

Klaus turned his gaze upward when he heard a crash on the second floor of his home. He sighed in irritancy and put the bottle of whiskey down next to his car keys on the table. He made his way to the back of his living room where the spiral staircase that led directly to his studio on the second floor. He made his way slowly, trying to think of creative ways to end whoever had decided to break into his home. He decided on the simple and easy heart grab.

He rolled his eyes as he reached the top of the staircase. A painting lay face down on the floor. He walked over and straightened it back up. It was one of the best paintings he'd ever done. It was a portrait of the one who held his heart. She was smiling, her eyes looking down. She looked absolutely beautiful, but she always did.

He heard the floorboards creak in his bedroom. He rolled his eyes at his intruder's stupidity as he made his way through the cracked door that led to his bedroom. The room was pitch black. The only proof that there was someone else in the room was the husky, labored breathing coming from a few feet in front of him. He could tell that it was a woman's. He bent his knees, preparing for an attack. When one didn't come, he stood and took a step forward. A floorboard creaked in protest, and he let out a soft hiss.

He flipped on the light switch. Her blonde, curled bob was the first thing he saw. Then he noticed the blood trickling down her back. The right side of her body was covered in the red liquid. He could hear barely audible sobs coming from her bite marred body. He could count at least four, each one worse than the last.

She turned slowly, twisting to her left and keeping from looking at him head-on until the very last second.

"Hello Klaus," she whispered so low he barely caught it. Her eyes were filled with fear and pain. He studied her body before realizing that the bites were werewolf bites. _Of course,_ he thought to himself, _she's here for my blood._

"Caroline," he returned. His eyes narrowed slightly. He barely had time to react before she passed out, falling toward the floor. He caught her just before she hit, holding her gently to his chest and breathing in her sent. "Hello, Love."

**AN:**

**Hey guys! What do you think? Good? Bad? Just plain sad? Let me knooow. :)**

**RL**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Is this real?_

Klaus couldn't find the ability to blink, for fear that within the millisecond his eyes were closed, the beautiful blonde in front of him would disappear, proving that he truly was a heartbroken fool. His mind was reeling.

As Klaus laid her down on the bed, Caroline slowly came-to. Her eye-lids fluttered, and she sighed loudly and full of pain. There wasn't a single thought in his mind other than helping her, so he sat beside her on his bed while he bit his wrist. The hot, healing liquid quickly filled his mouth before he placed his wrist over her lips, waiting for her to be conscious enough to take a bite.

The veins beneath Caroline's eyes were the only sign that she was aware of the blood being offered to her. With a soft whimper, she quickly lunged forward and latched on, sucking down the liquid like it was the only thing to keep her alive. Probably because it was.

Klaus' emotions were in total chaos. This girl, this girl that he hadn't laid eyes on in over a thousand years was somehow laying in his bed, laying in his arms. He was exuberant. He was suspicious. He was angry. He was elated.

"Klaus?" he heard her whisper after she finished. Her eyes were still closed, and she snuggled into his chest. Her even breathing indicated that she had fallen asleep. Klaus hesitated for a moment before attempting to dislodge himself from her arms. He had barely moved an inch before her hands back tightened slightly, a half-conscious attempt to keep him from moving.

He peeled himself from her grasp and headed back downstairs. He set the painting back up before walking out of his studio. He walked back down the stairs, turning off lights as he went. He grabbed his abandoned bottle of whiskey and made his way to his couch. He took another long swing as he sat down. _Damn,_ he cursed as he realized his hard-to-achieve buzz had officially left him. He nursed a second swing as he laid down. _Tomorrow I'll question her,_ he thought to himself as he slipped into unconsciousness.

.-.

"Klaus."

"Klaaaaaaus."

"Niklaus if you don't wake up so help me Go-"

"Caroline. I may have saved your life last night but I will _gladly_ end it if you do not _keep_ your _voice down,"_ Klaus responded grumpily.

He heard Caroline giggle fromjust beyond his reach. He smirked and sprinted toward the sound, pinning her to the wall.

"Thank you for saving me," Caroline said pointedly.

Klaus stepped back and grabbed for his bottle. It was no longer there.

"Caroline…" he growled as he turned. She was standing at the foot of his stairs, holding his bottle.

"I need you coherent, Klaus," she forced out. He could tell she was very uncomfortable.

"I am not nearly drunk enough for this," he sighed, reaching for the bottle he kept in the drawer of his coffee table. He took a long swing and watched Caroline roll her eyes before taking a seat on his stairs.

"I always thought you were smart, or at the very least, smart enough to stay away from werewolves. What has caused your complacency?" he inquired. She shifted her eyes from him. "Did your beloved Tyler finally turn on you?"

"Tyler? I haven't been running with that ass hat in centuries. I'm surprised at you Klaus. I thought you would've kept up much better than that."

"What happened to my first hybrid? Did he find a different girl? Did you find a different boy? Or did you both finally realize that your insignificant high school relationship was not going to last for the centuries you had planned?"

"Oh, don't sound so bitter Klaus. I've been trying to find you for centuries. Something always happened to keep me away. You would move again. I'd be chased away by your remaining loyal hybrids. I would have my life threatened by those I used to call my friends."

"Loyal hybrids are hard to come by these days with the lack of a doppelgänger and what-not. I suppose I have you to thank for that."

"If you recall, it was your sister that killed Elena and got rid of the rest of your precious sire-blood."

"Yes, but who was it that killed Elena's gift to me? Katherine didn't even last the summer."

"She killed my mother."

"And so you killed her, thus ending the Petrova line and ensuring that I will live forever in solitude. Cheers," he punctuated by taking a long swing from the glass he'd poured during the conversation.

"Look, I know what me coming here with four werewolf bites looks like," she sighed as she got up and walked over to sit next to Klaus on the couch. "You think that the only reason I'm even here is because I was bitten by some stupid mutt."

"Well, considering this is the first conversation we've had in years, hopefully you can see where my thoughts are justified."

"I told you, I had been lookin-"

Klaus held his hand up, silencing her mid-sentence. "What happened between you and Tyler?"

Caroline sighed and looked at her shoes. She reached over and plucked the glass from his hand before gulping the rest of it down.

"After I forgave him for cheating on me with Hayley, we lived a pretty regular life. Silas returned and so we ran, leaving all of my friends in the dust without even a number to call. I was happy with him, for a while. There were these promises of family and new friends. He promised we would reconnect when we knew it was safe, probably a decade or so. Decades turned to half-centuries and then centuries. All his promises fell through. One night, we were attacked. I made it, he didn't. I didn't even shed a tear. I should've come to you sooner."

"You said you'd been looking for me for centuries. How long ago was his death?"

"He died six hundred years ago."

"You've been looking for me since?"

"What can I say? You're pretty good at hiding, Klaus."

"Millennia of practice. Can I offer you a drink?"

"Only you could convince me to drink this early in the morning," she said with a smile.

Klaus got up slowly and grabbed a second glass off the bar to his left, filling it with the whiskey from the night before.

"So, tell me," Caroline said with interest, "what has the great Niklaus Mikaelson been doing all these years?"

"Nothing of great importance, I'm afraid. Killing people here, ruining dreams there. Trying in vain to come up with some new way to make hybrids."

Caroline smiled. "What happened to the great kingdom you had all ready to conquer?"

"Like most other things in my life, it failed my expectations. Easily captured and just as easily destroyed. My family scattered and left me to clean myself up."

"And did you? Clean yourself up, I mean."

"To some extent, I suppose. However, they still have not returned to me."

Caroline stood up suddenly and walked to the front door as if she had heard something. Klaus instantly focused on outside his house, trying to sense any disturbance. It was when he heard the breathing that it happened.

The front door to his home was kicked in as four men walked in. They did not even glance at him. Their eyes were locked onto Caroline. It was when a small, childlike whimper escaped Caroline's mouth that Klaus leaped into action.

"Excuse me," he halted them as he stepped in front of Caroline in a defensive stance. He could feel her fear through the air, it was palpable.

"We're here for the girl. Step aside," one said as his eyes never left his target. Caroline shuttered behind him.

"That," Klaus said as he pulled the man's heart from his chest, "is not going to happen." The other three were heartless in less than a second. Caroline didn't let out a sigh of relief until their bodies hit the floor.

"Come," she said as she walked past Klaus quickly, "there will be more."

"More?"

"I can explain just as well in a car. Or a plane. Or anywhere else. Come on."

Klaus followed her out the door and opened the passenger door for her. He close it behind her and quickly got into the driver's side before peeling away from his house.

"Explain."

"You remember how I said my former friends were trying to kill me?"

"Damon sent attack dogs after you? That's not really his style is it?" Klaus asked with a laugh. The look Caroline shot at him silenced him automatically. "Oh, come on love. You have to admit, Damon has gotten rather lazy. What have you done to deserve his wrath?"

"Damon works with Silas. Stefan, Elena, and Matt do as well," Caroline said matter-of-factly.

"That's not possible sweetheart. Matt and Rebekah have been traveling the world for the last thousand years, I think she would notice if he had gone all "dark-side", as you would call it," Klaus scoffed.

Caroline continued to look at him.

"Oh you have got to be joking!" Klaus yelled. When Caroline didn't reply, Klaus knew that he needed to get Rebekah away from Matt as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry. I really am," Caroline said quietly.

"Why is it that Silas wants you dead anyway? Why doesn't he want to keep you like he did to the other idiots we knew in Mystic Falls? What makes you so different?" Klaus asked angrily. He mentally decided the destination of his other, more lavish, house.

"I know a secret that he wants gone from the face of the Earth," Caroline whispered. When Klaus looked over, she kept her eyes on the road, and she refused to look up.

"Caroline," Klaus pleaded. "Caroline, love, look at me."

When she didn't, he pulled off the road and parked. He waited.

She looked up and he could see that she had tears in her eyes. Tears and fear.

"What information do you have that is so valuable?" he asked softly.

"I know how to kill him."

"You cannot kill him. We discovered this in Mystic Falls over a thousand years ago."

"Oh, you can. You can do it without a stupid cure, too," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"How?"

"All those years ago, the witch Ketzia preformed that ritual on him and created that cure. She claimed that the cure was the only way to kill him, but it is not. She wrote down a secret way, one that not even Silas knew about, and hid it away. She had it buried with her when she died," she explained.

"I assure you, Caroline, you have my attention. So I'll ask again, how?"

"Including the Petrova doppelgänger, there are five ever created. To kill the original, eternal being, you must have blood from all five doppelgängers. In it, you must dip a dagger made from the bones of Ketzia herself and drive it through his heart. That is the only other way to be rid of him."

"How do you propose we do this, love?"

"I always have a plan," she winked. "Let's get started."

**AN: I don't know… :S What do you guys think?**


End file.
